Zodiac Chaos
by OutoftheShadow
Summary: Loki comes back to the spirit world and regrets it...almost. Crack!-ish


**A/N: Yay! I'm back again! I've been getting some good feed back, so I've got a new one for you. It's very short, and kinda crack!-ish, but it was just fun to write. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I get compensation from my attempts at writing.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Zodiac Chaos**

**Loki walked into a vast room. It was covered with white fabric that started in the middle of the high ceiling. The fabric hung down a few feet and was then attached to the juncture of the ceiling and the four walls. Then it hung to the floor. The carpet in the room was also a varying shade of white, as were the several couches. There were also mountains of pillows thrown around the massive room, again in different shades of white and off-white.**

**In one corner of the room, the farthest from where Loki had walked in, was an enormous fish tank. It had no lid on top and a large tube that ran from it to the wall behind it. Inside the tank was Aquarius.**

**Aquarius only gave Loki a disinterested glance before she returned to her latest issue of **_**Sorceress. **_

**Loki walked into the room to various greetings. Virgo handed him a lemonade and bowed.**

**Horologium, who had Plue inside him, said, "Plue! He says," before going back to what looked like sleeping.**

**Centaurus merely waved before going back to polishing his bow and airing out his costume.**

**Lyra didn't have time to do more than smile before going back to her song. Loki always loved listening to her sing and play her harp, so he didn't mind much.**

**Crux was leaning against the wall to Loki's left. He looked deep in thought, but stopped for a moment to greet the Leo. But even then, he only waved and said hello before going back to his contemplation.**

**Taurus, the bane of the lion spirit's existence, was watching T.V. in the middle of the room. He had the volume turned down, but Loki could see from where he was standing that the massive bull was watching a program with lots of half covered flesh and not much else.**

**That left Cancer.**

**Loki walked over to the crab-like man and sat next to him. Out of all of Lucy's Stellar Spirits, Loki liked Cancer the best. He didn't have inappropriate thoughts about their owner, nor have it in for her either. He could hold a decent conversation, if you could get over the fact that the spirit ended everything he said with 'ebi'. Not to mention he cut Loki's hair just how he liked it. Nope, Cancer was an alright guy.**

"**So, how did it go, ebi?"**

"**Eh, same as usual, I suppose. She called me, I beat the crap out of the guy messing with my Lucy, and that was it. She sent me home."**

**The word 'home' was accentuated with a sigh.**

"**You really miss being out in the other world all the time, don't you, ebi?"**

**Loki thought about the question for a few moments. Did he miss the way things were before? The Leo wasn't so sure. He was more powerful now that he was Lucy's Stellar Spirit. And he had a great owner that he both respected and loved. Lucy always thought he was joking when he told her he loved her, but it was the truth. She had saved his life at the risk of her own. In his book, that made her the greatest and most important person in the world.**

"**I do miss it sometimes, but I wouldn't change my life now for anything. I would do it all over again if that meant that Lucy would still be my owner now."**

**Cancer nodded. "We've all had bad owners at one time or another. We've all had owners that we liked, too. But, all of us agree that Lucy is the best owner we've ever had. She loves us all. We're her nakama just like Natsu, Gray and Erza. None of us have ever had an owner like that, ebi."**

"**Yeah, but SOME of us should show that a little more often," said Loki.**

"**I heard that!" snapped Aquarius.**

"**You were meant to, fish face!"**

"**Ooooo, if I could, I would smash your face in!" Aquarius shrieked and did her best to splash him. He was much too far away, so she ended up soaking Taurus and his T.V. instead. The television sputtered and died, making Taurus extremely angry. He roared and charged, busting the glass fish tank. The Water Bearer, seeing Taurus about to do something extremely foolish, just made it through the tube attached to her tank before the bull made a mess of things. Taurus only succeeded in knocking his own self out and getting the entire room wet.**

**With a new mess in the room (it was a regular occurrence), Virgo jumped to action and started sopping up the water with a rag and wringing it out into a bucket she had gotten from somewhere.**

**Loki sighed while looking at all the chaos. He shook his head and turned to Cancer.**

"**You know, I change my mind. I do miss the other world, so I'm going back now."**

**Cancer waved. "Bye, ebi."**

**Loki strolled out the door and hoped that Lucy would take pity on him and not send him back.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, there ya have it. Please leave a review on your way out. Also, if you would like to know what I'm working on next, I'll be giving you updates on my livejournal. The link can be found on my profile. Thank you!**


End file.
